fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree
'Bree '''was a character in the [[Friday the 13th (2009)|''Friday the 13th reboot]], in which she is portrayed by Julianna Guill. She plays the role of the party girl seductress who seduces and then makes a sex tape with her best friend's boyfriend, Trent, and is a victim of Jason Voorhees after he impales her on a antler rack. Biography Bree is the wild, hot, blonde party girl who arrives with her best friends Jenna and Chelsea and several other students, as she accompanies Trent Sutton to his parents' summer home in Crystal Lake for a party. Her goal for the weekend is to become Trent's girlfriend despite her best friend Jenna being in that role. Reaching the Sutton's summer house, she is seen wearing white pants and a green tank top, and she begins to record her friends having a good time as they are shotgunning a beer can. After Trent yells at them for making a mess, Chelsea whispers into her ear about Bree wanting to sleep with Trent and Bree smiles and laughs about her sexual desires. Attempting to get Trent to notice her, Bree has changed into a sexy outfit of a tight blue top and short jean shorts that expose her cleavage, belly and legs. Bree, engaging in the antics with her friends Chewie and Lawrence records them munching down As she describes them as “stoned American males foraging for food.”Later, she sees Jenna inviting Clay into the house, says "this'll be interesting", knowing Trent isn't going to like it, gives a mischievous smirk, grabs a beer and flirtatiouslay offers it to Clay but Trent sees Clay and tells him he needs to leave. After a brief argument, Jenna leaves with Clay, Bree then seductively offers the beer to Trent, asher first attempt to get him interested in her accepts. After their other friends had gone elsewhere, Bree then attempts to get Trent interested in her by teaming with Trent to play beer bong against Chewie and Lawrence, who despite carrying Trent the entire time loses several games in a row. As night begins to fall, Bree manages get the attention of Chewie by getting a bottle of champagne and drinks it while dancing seductively in front of Lawrence and Chewie. Lawrence goads Chewie into flirting with Bree by trying to impress her by drinking a flaming shot. Bree, knowing that Trent isn't paying attention and that her friend Chewie wants to hook up with her, moves to Chewie and attempts to seduce him. When Chewie fails to impress her when he burns his lips when he drinks a burning shot he breaks a chair which causes Trent to get very angry with him and sends him to the tool shed to get the tools to fix it. Bree, seeing this as a opportunity to get with Trent, she proceeds to walks up to Trent and tugs on his outer shirt and tells Trent that Chewie is going to fix the chair. Bree seductively suggests to Trent that they should go finish the champagne in private as she gives him a very lustfull look.Trent, who has resisted her previous seduction attempts from throughout the day, finally allows Bree to grab his hand and lead him to the master bedroom as they both smile. As they head to the bedroom Bree grabs her video camera while Trent grabs a few condoms from Chewie’s stuff. Once inside Bree proceeds to make out with Trent as she removes his shirt and pushes him onto the bed. Bree then removes her top and pink bra so Trent can play with breast as he tells her that they are “stupendous” causing her to sarcastically reply that he “knows not to make a girl feel specials” as she proceeds to make out with him again as he urges her that his pants can go as she is working on removing them. Once they are both fully naked, Bree hooks up her camera to the flat screen tv and proceeds to film themselves having sex as they both decide not to use condoms. As they have sex, Trent jokeingly tells Bree that their sex tape better not go onto the internet causing her to laugh. They are the interrupted by her best friend and his girlfriend Jenna, who can hear their moans despite the music they have on, trys to warn them about Jason Voorhees but they ignore her because they think she is just messing with them and continue to have sex. They are then both seen by Jason Voorhees but he decides to kill Chewie before them. Their sexual escapades finally end when they both orgasm together. Bree, exhausted from experience, turns onto h��r side so she can wrap her arm on his chests they cuddle each other. Bree then laughs out of pure orgasmic bliss as her lover and new boyfriend agrees that the sex was “stupendous.” Leaving the outfit she was wearing prior to sex, Bree, who intends to have sex with Trent again, wears only a dress shirt he gave her as they proceed to head downstairs just as the power goes out (presumably Jason's doing). As they come down Bree flaunts what she did by giving Jenna a smug look letting her know that she belongs to Trent now. Jenna and Clay Miller (who Trent gets in brief fight with) then inform the lovers about a killer being on the loose. When Lawrence goes outside to get Chewie, and is left screaming for help after being injured by Jason, Bree, despite moments earlier being full of confidence after having sex, loses all composure and goes into hysterics, curling up and crying in a corner. Managing to calm down after a little bit, Bree goes upstairs looking for her new boyfriend Trent, and wanders into the bathroom. Thinking someone else is in the room, Bree looks around and, after pulling back the shower curtain, is grabbed from behind and gagged by Jason, who had snuck in through the open window. Lifted off the floor, Bree tries to plead with Jason despite being muffled and sees what Jason plans on doing to her. Jason, maybe being impressed by the young woman, hesitates before ultimately spelling doom for her. Bree is thrown onto a rack of antlers which cause her to let out a scream as the antlers penetrate exit out of her breasts, resulting in her death. Jason then leaves her body hanging there. Shortly after her death, her dead body suffers further indignity when Trent shoots her body after it feel off the antlers. Jason later hurls Bree's blood-soaked body out of a window and onto Officer Bracke's car when Trent attempts using it to escape. This was probably used to frighten Trent the most, as Jason had seen them together not long before. Gallery 866513c13e04610c1362891744.jpg|link=Brees dying slowly 543513c13e0c9e8f1362891744.jpg 621513c13e1599b21362891745.jpg 283513c13e1df6891362891745.jpg 880513c13e26f1c91362891746.jpg 724513c1424e7a0c1362891812.jpg 943513c14257850e1362891813.jpg 352513c14260ce7a1362891814.jpg 269513c1426969bc1362891814.jpg 883513c14272c2711362891815.jpg IMG_1289.PNG|Bree after being confronted by Jenna IMG_1287.PNG|Bree giving Jenna the look of satisfaction IMG_1246.PNG|Bree is not happy about losing another game of beer pong IMG_4590.PNG|Bree successfully seduces Trent and leads him upstairs for sex 11E027A2-96BD-4D35-94E0-55CC469A6D42.png|Bree giving Trent a seductive look and offers Trent a beer after Jenna leaves Quotes *"Just put it to your lips. Blow, then suck." *"Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel special huh." *"I know." ( Trent is squeezing her breasts together as he describes them) *"Oh." (After being told she has perfect nipple placement). *"Oh my god baby. I'm close." *"I'm close, baby. I'm close." *"Stupendous?" *"Forget about it. He'll fix it. Let's go finish this ." (Seducing Trent into going upstairs with her) *"Right here we have the stoned American male foraging for food" (Bree as she records a stoned Lawrence and Chewie eating). *"This will be interesting" *"Hi new guy. Beer" *"Did you forget how to drink that?" *"I've been carrying us the entire time." *"No. No." ( Chewie offers her the beer in the shoe) *"That's disgusting" *”I’m bad.“ ( Responding to Trent’s warning about their sex tape going onto the internet. Theatrical version.) Category:Females Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Impaled Category:Female victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Females Category:Heroines Category:Nude Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased females Category:Deceased characters Category:Victims Category:Characters